Some embodiments relate to telecommunication systems including, for example, a telecommunication system for capturing real time telecommunications usage data from mobile devices and comparing that data to life-cycle telecommunications expense management (TEM) data.
Enterprise customers continue to face increasing telecommunications mobility costs. Moreover, carriers report mobility costs in the form of an invoice but these invoices can take a while to reach the enterprise customers. For example, some enterprise customers may receive invoices 30 days after mobility expenses have already been incurred. At the time of invoice receipt, some enterprise customers have little choice but to pay those expenses to carriers.
Enterprise customers also face challenges actively monitoring the quality of service their users receive from telecommunication mobility carriers. In many instances, enterprise customers do not actively monitor the quality of service their users receive. As a result, enterprise customers have difficulty recuperating (if at all) contractual monetary remedies from carriers whose quality of service is below contractually committed service level agreements (SLAs).
Thus, a need exists for a real-time telecommunications system that combines mobile usage data and TEM life-cycle management data to empower enterprises to (a) reduce mobility expenses and (b) enable collection of monetary remedies from carries due to missed, and contractually committed, quality of service levels.